Dias de Verano
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: ¿Porque no he sido capaz de detenerte antes que aquella puerta se cerrara para siempre? La frialdad saldra de mi cuerpo a borbotones...


Hola a todas! Bueno despues de un tiempo de desaparicion de la pagina, llego con este fic de una de mis series favoritas. Eso por ahora, lean y opinen:

"**Días de Verano"**

Por Uesugi Yukino.

_No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón_

_Para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo_

Sé que es una excusa muy usada, pero es lo que siento: si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, lo haría…

Ya no tiene sentido que lo haga, el daño está hecho. Si te hubiera pedido perdón antes cuando tu cuerpo era una extensión del mío, cuando mi voz no era más que un eco de la tuya, si lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, tal vez ahora todo sería diferente.

_Sin besos de despe__dida y sin palabras bonitas_

_Porque te miro a los ojos y no me sale la voz_

No tuve el valor para tomar tu brazo y retenerte tan siquiera un mísero segundo cuando decidiste vivir para ti, no tuve el valor de cambiar la inmunda expresión de mi rostro cuando decidiste que ya no curarías más mi corazón. No tuve el valor para decirte que te habías convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida, quien me enseñó que sí existe un amanecer después de la noche, quien me enseño que el verdadero amor no es el primero sino el que te hace vivir…

Te marchaste pensando que todos tus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, qué equivocado estabas…

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

Claro que estabas equivocado, pero por mi culpa. No dejé que te dieras cuenta que habías cambiado mi alma por completo, que me habías hecho salir de aquel espejo a través del cual estaba acostumbrado a ver la vida, que me habías hecho valorar todas las cosas, hasta el más mínimo detalle de tu rostro, el más mínimo compás de la melodía de tu respiración…

_No quedan días de verano el viento se los llevó_

_Un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós_

_Fue sentir de repente tu ausencia como un eclipse de sol_

_¿Por qué no vas a mi vera?_

La lluvia arrecia mi rostro mientras me veo solo en esta lóbrega habitación, antes inundada de tu luz. Me duele pensar que mi cuerpo será reemplazado en tu mente por un simple recuerdo, me duele pensar que ya no seré quien hará temblar tu cuerpo con un beso, me duele pensar que has escogido dejar crecer la maleza sobre el corazón que habías preparado para el cultivo de tu amor, me duele que te hayas ido… me duele no poder demostrarte el dolor que me ha causado tu partida.

Quiero volver a atrapar esos suaves labios que te pertenecen e invitarlos a esa frenética e inocente danza que te hacía suspirar con deseo…quiero sentir tu cabello dando pequeñas caricias a un frío pecho de metal que se derretía por el tacto de aquella suave y cálida respiración…aquella respiración que me daba vida…

_Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya_

_Esa mirada tuya_

¿Por qué tuviste que entrar en mi vida¿Por qué si sabías que ibas a sufrir¿Por qué tuve que hacerte sufrir?

Siempre creíste que era una de esas extrañas flores que florecen un vez cada siglo, que encerraba algo especial, sin embargo, has elegido una simple margarita que seguir dañándote las manos con las espinas de un cruel y triste rosa negra…

Siempre atribuí la culpa de mis malos tratos al orgullo, a este condenado orgullo que me hace actuar escondido tras una careta que incita a quitarla, que engaña motivando a creer que bajo ella existe algo único y fascinante; pero hoy siento que gracias a él todo el dolor desaparecerá, que gracias a él mi vida tomará un nuevo y desconocido camino el cual me llevará hasta ti…

_Desde esos días de verano_

_Vivo en el reino de la soledad_

_Nunca vas a saber como me siento_

_Nadie va a adivinar como te recuerdo_

Este estúpido orgullo no permitió que me vieras sufrir por algo que no perteneciera al pasado, no dejó que el amor saliera de aquel antiguo y empolvado baúl en donde años atrás lo deposité, no te demostró que tú eras la llave de aquel cofre; pero al mismo tiempo me muestra una nueva vida, una en donde seré merecedor de tu perdón, una en donde a pesar de esperar mucho tiempo tengo la seguridad de que estarás ahí, sonriendo otra vez.

_Si pienso en ti y siento que esta vida no es justa_

_Si pienso en ti..._

_Esa mirada tuya_

_Esa mirada tuya_

Sé que esto purgará mi alma, que hará que toda la culpa fluya de mi cuerpo y saque las impurezas de las que está compuesto…se desliza por el camino de tu suave respiración y aunque me falta el aire y mi fuerza disminuye, veo que el piso es el que ahora está contaminado…no sé en qué momento quedé recostado en él… Me siento feliz mientras te veo bañado el aquella luz que emana de tu corazón y que refleja tu mirada, mientras puedo sentir tu mano tomando la mía con delicadeza, como siempre…

_No quedan días de verano_

_No quedan días de verano_

_No quedan días de verano_

_No quedan días de verano_

Me conduces por un camino largo hasta una alta y blanquecina muralla, la puerta se abre y da paso a una luz casi tan brillante como la tuya, el paisaje es de un verde esperanzador, el cielo de un azul puro, el sol de un anaranjado inocente que me indica que estoy en el lugar correcto…me dices que te espere, que tardarás pero que llegarás…

Confío en que pronto volverás a ser mío, en que pronto volverás a derretir aquel corazón de metal con tus caricias; así tenga que esperar por la eternidad y en ella, lo haré por ti, para volver a sentir tus tiernas manos deslizándose por mi espalda, para volver a sentir tus trémulos labios bajo los míos, para sentir que mi cuerpo fue hecho para ti, para reconocer delante de ti que eres quien me devolvió a la vida…aquella vida que ya no me pertenece…

"**Fin"**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: se que es otro songfic ¬¬, no lo pude resistir, perdón. La canción es de Amaral (me encantasu música n.n) y el nombre, obvio.

Explico la historia en palabras resumidas, porque siento que quedó algo raro: Shuichi deja a Yuki, Yuki sufre, Yuki se mata. Ven, era simple...

Había escrito esto antes, pero no sé como #$& se me borró del PC y tuve que escribirla de nuevo y no quedó igual que antes U.U, por eso no me gustó tanto. No importa, dejen review para matarme, criticarme constructiva e inconstructivamente, para alabarme o para denunciarme, lo que quieran.

Besos,

Uesugi Yukino.


End file.
